


Loss of Time

by Aj090901



Series: October Prompt Challenge 2018 [15]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-21 07:20:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16572149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aj090901/pseuds/Aj090901





	Loss of Time

_ “Carlos!” _

_ ————- _

Carlos groaned as awareness came slowly back to him. He sat up slowly and placed a hand onto his forehead. His eyes flickered as he opened to the bright lights of the room. He looked around in confusion before pausing at the young prince sitting in the chair beside him.

Ben leaned back in the chair with his head thrown back and his eyes closed. His jacket was folded over the chair and his sleeves rolled up. His hair was ruffled and out of place. Quiet snores drifted from him.

Carlos smiled slowly as he pushed Ben’s hair out of his face slowly. Ben’s eyes fluttered as he slowly came to consciousness. He smiles sweetly at Carlos before bolting upright with panic on his face. “Are you okay?” He ran his hands down Carlos’ sides trying to feel for injuries.

“I guess, why wouldn't I be?” Carlos tilted his head to the side curiously before gazing around the room again. “What happened?”

Ben sat back with a curious expression on his face, “You've lost time.”

“Huh?” Carlos’ eyebrows raised greatly as shock filled his eyes. “What did I miss?”

Ben blushed before ducking his head and whispering a response lightly. Carlos tilted his head closer to hear him. When Ben noticed he raised his head and tried to speak confidently. “I asked you out.”

“Oh.” Carlos smiled at him gently before a horrified expression came across his face, “I said yes right.”

Ben smiled greatly at his response before leaping forward to hug him, “You passed out before you could respond.”

Carlos blushed before laughter erupted from his throat. Ben giggled as he sat back down to gaze at Carlos. “Well then, yes.”


End file.
